Dernière Danse
by Popeline
Summary: Un génie offre à Killian Jones un vœu. Le pirate fait le vœu de revoir la femme qu'il aime, Milah, morte beaucoup trop tôt selon lui. Son vœu est exaucé et tout les deux se retrouvent dans une salle de bal, partageant une dernière danse


-Tu n'as le droit qu'à un seul vœu, déclara le génie. Réfléchis bien Killian Jones.

Le seul vœu qu'il voulait c'était revoir une brune aux yeux gris-bleus profond qui faisait battre son cœur et qui lui avait été prise beaucoup trop tôt.

\- Je voudrais revoir Milah une dernière fois.

\- Je ne peux pas la ramener à la vie.

\- Je le sais et ce n'est pas ce que je demande. Ce que je veux c'est la revoir et lui dire au revoir comme il se doit.

\- Son âme n'a pas encore gagner les Enfers. Je peux t'envoyer dans un endroit où tu pourras la voir avant d'attendre la mort pour définitivement la revoir.

\- Ça sera réel ?

\- Oui.

\- Alors envois moi dans cet endroit.

Le génie sourit et claqua des doigts. Aussitôt le pirate s'écroula au sol. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, les ténèbres l'entouraient. Le génie l'avait-il dupé et était-il mort ? C'était fort possible.

Le pirate se retourna et tatonna à droite, a gauche dans l'obscurité. Il pestait intérieurement de rage. Un faux pas et il pouvait se retrouver a basculer dans le vide et tomber raide mort. Il plissa les yeux quand au loin il vit une minuscule tâche blanche. La tache s'aggrandit et l'éblouit même, le contraignant à fermer les yeux.

Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il était dans une immense salle de bal. Déserte.

\- Killian, murmura une voix douce et familière derrière lui.

Il se retourna lentement et son cœur dérapa. Devant lui Milah était la. La jeune femme avait troqué ses habits de pirates contre une longue robe grise perle moulante dessinant ses courbes a merveilles.

Ses cheveux étaient tressés sur le côté et son cou délicat était orné d'un collier où se suspendait au bout un saphir qui lui avait offert lors d'un voyage et elle souriait.

Elle n'était plus une pirate mais ressemblait à une princesse. Sa princesse. Il s'inclina devant elle en lui faisant un baisemain.

\- Madame.

\- Relève toi idiot ! ordonna Milah en riant.

Son rire, sa manière de lui donner des ordres... Tout lui avait manqué chez elle. Il sourit et se releva ne cessant de la fixer.

\- Tu es magnifique Milah, murmura-t-il.

\- Merci, souffla-t-elle.

Il s'approcha d'elle et ne tenant plus la prit dans ses bras. L'odeur des fleurs de lilas, son parfum préféré lui chatouillait les narines et faisait emballer son cœur et son corps.

\- Tu m'as tellement manqué, murmura-t-elle dans le creu de son épaule.

\- Tu m'as manqué aussi Milah. Ce n'est pas juste ce qu'il t'est arrivé

Milah se décala et passa les bras autour de son cou et plongea ses yeux gris-bleus dans l'ocean des siens.

\- Ce n'est pas juste je sais Killian. Mais je ne veux pas que tu passes ta vie a être malheureux a cause de ça mon amour.

\- Tu me demandes de tourner la page ?

\- Un jour Killian Jones, tu y arriveras.

\- Jamais je ne le pourrais Milah.

\- Il le faut.

\- Alors promets moi que toi aussi tu iras de l'avant.

\- Dès que je serais repartie après notre dernière danse j'irais de l'avant.

\- Tu veux danser ? s'étonna Killian.

\- Tu as bien regarder la salle de balle ? Ça ne te rappelle rien ? fit Milah doucement.

Il jeta un autre coup d'œil a la salle de bal. La salle du château où ils étaient allés tout les deux pour faire affaire avec un roi. Il y avait eu un bal mais n'y avaient pas pu y assister. Un des seul regrets de la brune sur ce voyage. Killian sourit amusé.

\- Si ça me dit quelque chose.

Il lui prit la main et plaça son crochet dans son dos.

\- M'accorderiez vous cette danse Ma Dame ?

Milah rit, lui prit la main, posant son autre sur la taille du pirate qui le fit frissonner. Même morte ou semie morte ou quelque soit l'endroit où il était avec elle, elle lui ferait toujours de l'effet.

La brune senti que son ancien amant frissonnait et sourit amusée.

\- Je vois que je te fais de l'effet.

\- Comment résister à une jolie femme tel que toi ? rétorqua Killian un sourire charmeur sur ses lèvres.

Elle rit. Le son de sa voix fit chavirer le cœur du pirate. Il donnerait tout ce qu'il avait au monde pour que ça ne soit pas leur dernière danse, qu'il entende encore le son de sa voix et son rire résonner dans ses oreilles comme une mélodie. Il commencèrent à danser, tournant doucement dans la salle. Leurs regards s'étaient accrochés et ils se fixaient avec intensité. Ils étaient tout les deux dans leur bulle et cela était magique. Ils dansèrent ensemble durant une dizaines de minutes et Killian vit dans son regard que le temps allait presque s'écouler, qu'elle allait rejoindre le monde des ombres et que plus jamais il ne ré entendrait le son de sa voix.

Il se pencha doucement vers la brune, lui souleva le visage avec sa main valide et déposa sur ses lèvres un baiser d'une tendresse infinie. Elle passa ses bras autour du cou du capitaine, empoigna sa nuque et intensifia le baiser. La brune aux yeux émeraudes se détacha du pirate et caressa doucement sa joue en souriant doucement.

\- Je t'aime Killian, murmura Milah.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime Milah, répondit le pirate dans un souffle.

Elle sourit et caressa la joue de Killian une dernière fois. Lentement la jeune femme s'effaça devant lui et bientôt il resta seul, Milah ayant rejoint le monde des ombres.


End file.
